A Stronger Half-Breed
by SingularlyPervy923
Summary: A parting wish from his father has changed Gohan's attitude towards training. The story of a boy trying to control his power and protect the Earth in the absence of Goku, alongside a new friend.
1. Prologue

With the sky completely black, The Eternal Dragon Shenron towered over the lookout with his almighty presence. His long whiskers on either side of his face swaying in the wind, looking down on the group of people who have summoned him.

The remaining Z Fighters looked upon Shenron with astonishment, as they always do.

"I'll never get tired of seeing him." Said Tien.

"Tell me about it…..." Agreed Yamcha.

"Fabulous work Dende, the new dragon you made looks flawless!" Praised Mr. Popo, the ever loyal aide to whoever is deemed 'Guardian of Earth'.

Dende, the new Guardian after the fusion of Kami and Piccolo, rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Gee, thanks Mr. Popo."

Shenron's ethereal voice boomed across the sky. " **Choose you words carefully as you speak. I will make two of your wishes come true.** "

Gohan, who only just recovered from his battle against Cell also was amazed. "Oh wow, it worked! Dende made it so the Earth Dragon can grant us two wishes."

While everyone was in awe of Shenron, Krillin was still depressed after he was shut down by Android 18 moments earlier. Speaking of which, the android in question had actually flown back up to the lookout to see what was going on with these supposed 'Dragon Balls'. Of course, behind the safety of a stone pillar, she rendered completely speechless with her eyes widened as she looked upon Shenron for the very first time.

Yamcha was the one who called out their first wish. "Shenron, please revive all those on Earth who were killed by Cell!"

" **Your wish will be granted.** "

With that proclamation, Shenron's eyes normally crimson red eyes brightened, signifying that the wish had indeed been granted.

* * *

Elsewhere…

The people of Earth were celebrating Hercule Satan's supposed win over Cell. A grand parade was held in his honor.

As Hercule was driving down a street, full of people celebrating his name, a cameraman ran to catch up with the car. When he finally caught up to the spokesman sitting in the front, he told him the news.

"What? For REAL!" responded the spokesman.

He immediately stood up, and pointed a microphone to his mouth. "Hey folks, we got news! It seems all the people Cell killed are somehow waking up!"

The crowd cheered even louder than they were before. A man shouted from the crowd, "A miracle!". Another said, "It's because Mr. Satan beat Cell, he saved us all!"

Hercule stood up in his car, and with his fists pointed to sky he shouted, "WHO LOVES ME, YEAH!"

The people roared.

* * *

Back at Kami's Lookout…

Future Trunks jolted awake.

Still behind the pillar, Android 18 looked to see Future Trunks getting back to his feet. " _Is this really happening?_ " she thought.

Piccolo was subscribing to different thoughts. "As I feared…."

"Huh?" muttered Gohan.

"Since Dende created a new Earth Dragon, I was hoping Goku could be revived, but this Dragon was made from the same model as the old one, so their powers must be linked. I don't sense Goku's energy…." Continued the Namekian.

"It's a shame…." aaid Tien with his head down.

" **What is your second wish? I am waiting for it…** " boomed the always impatient Shenron.

"Listen, can't you use our whole second wish to revive Goku? All of us really want him to come back!" pleaded Yamcha.

" **How badly you want it makes no difference to me. Goku has been revived before and so it is impossible.** "

Yamcha turned to the group. "It looks pretty hopeless."

"No, there has to be a way. Just think….." said Tien.

Krillin chirped in. "How about we ask to turn to turn back time to before Goku died, then we could prevent it from happening!"

"Great idea, let's do it!" said Yamcha.

"Would you think for a minute!" Scolded Piccolo. "That would mean making Cell alive too, it would be an endless cycle."

"Oh…..." said both Yamcha and Krillin.

"I have an idea?" said Dende. The group turned to him. "All we have to do is ask Porunga back on Namek!"

"Dende is right. Because Porunga is the original Dragon, he can revive a person as many times as he sees fit." Said Piccolo.

"Oh of course! That's how Krillin and Chiaotzu came back to life." Said Tien.

"All we have to do now is get ourselves to Namek!" proclaimed Krillin.

"Then we all agree right, that'll be our second wish?" asked Yamcha.

" _ **Hey, don't I get a say in this?**_ " asked a new, but familiar voice.

"Huh?"

Everyone turned their heads to look for the source of the voice belonging to the person who they are currently trying to revive.

" _ **Hi everybody, it's me!**_ "

Everyone's eyes settled in the sky.

"Goku?" said Krillin.

"See guys, I told you!" said Gohan, referring to his point from earlier.

" _ **King Kai is letting me talk to you from the Otherworld, so listen up. So lately I've been thinking about why the Earth is always in danger, and I realized that most of the guys who've attacked it were after me! Think about it, Frieza, Cell, the Androids…...**_ "

"It's an interesting point..."

"I guess, but where's he going with this?" responded Yamcha to Tien's statement.

" _ **Well, I think it might be better for the Earth if I didn't come back this time. King Kai agrees with me. As a Saiyan baby, I was sent to the Earth to destroy it, and although all my life I've been trying to do the opposite, it's kind of like I've been fulfilling that mission all along."**_

While he was speaking, everyone at the lookout was still processing the bombshell that he just unloaded.

" _ **So yeah, I'm going to stay here now, but I really don't mind! King Kai says I'll get special treatment for saving the Earth and all. I'll be able to keep my body, and from what I hear there'll be lots of interesting people to meet, it'll be fun!**_ "

Piccolo smiled, it seemed just like something that Goku would always say. "Heh, another adventure…."

" _ **King Kai could ask one of the dragons to revive him, but he's agreed to show me around for a while and keep me company. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I really appreciate your feelings towards me, but you'll have to find something else to wish for.**_ "

Gohan was certainly not taking the news as well as Piccolo, immediately looking downcast.

" _ **And Gohan is so strong now, I've got nothing left to teach him!**_ " smiled Goku, thinking of how brave his son was against Cell.

"But that doesn't mean I don't still need you!" shouted a distraught Gohan.

" _ **Gohan, I need you to promise me that you'll look after your mother for me, and everyone else on Earth while I'm gone. I'll feel a lot more comfortable knowing that you are protecting the Earth instead of Vegeta.**_ "

"I suppose that's true…" whispered Gohan.

" _ **You all better take notes of everything that happens in your life, because when they're through, I'll want to hear all about them. Until then, bye…**_ "

Everyone froze a bit once they realized that Goku was going away this time. For good.

"Goku…..." called out Krillin. Everyone was still looking at the sky, for a glimpse of Goku's presence. "You know, even though he's saying goodbye, I don't feel so sad because he was so cheery about it."

"Yeah…. Goku has always been that way ever since he was little." replied Yamcha, with memories of Goku back when they first met with Bulma and Oolong. "It's like nothing ever got to him, he always had that goofy smile on his face. I guess that's just him…."

Krillin laughed.

"Yeah, you're right." smiled Tien, thinking back to the days of when Goku took off from Kami House on the Flying Nimbus. "And with each new adventure we're always left behind."

Piccolo was next, thinking back when the two fought when he was evil. "Goku has and always will be Goku. He gave me a sensu bean while I was trying to kill him, even with a villain like me he always assumed the best. Nothing could take that away from him."

And up last was Gohan. "Dad, I know what I'll always remember about you. I'll remember when went up against Frieza and knew we couldn't win, and how you just walked right up to him! Whenever things get tough for me, I always think of you walking up to him like that, and it makes me strong." Gohan continued looking at the sky, imagining the back of his father's gi. "You've given us so much Dad, thank you. For everything…..."

Everyone took a couple seconds of silence, in honor of their friend, and hero. The moment was actually quite a happy one. Of course, it had to be ruined by Shenron.

* _ **cough**_ * " _ **Excuse me….**_ "

* * *

Well, that's it for Chapter One. People who have watched Dragonball Z might actually know already that this chapter is almost word for word exactly the same for what happens in the show.

Except for one line. That line sets up the rest of the story.

I'm not going to be stupid and say I'm going to upload the next chapter within the next week, because my energy levels fluctuate rapidly and some weeks I can't even be bothered to do anything.

PS: Don't look at my Naruto story. I am still writing for it, but I've been super busy with school and personal stuff over the last couple of months so it's not exactly coming along at a rapid pace. I promise that when part 1 is finished I'll upload it, but for now I'm not giving timeframes.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I woke up this morning to a lot more reception than I expected. Thank you for those you reviewed and followed the story.

I have been warned by multiple people to tread carefully when it comes to OC, and it's true for the most part. I'm already satisfied with how the series went, but there is something that I think would interesting to work with if implemented right, and that's going to be the hardest part.

But don't worry, that's not happening for a while.

* * *

"I want to start training with you again."

"What's that kid? I thought that you didn't like fighting." answered Piccolo with a smirk, knowing fully well why he was asking him.

Gohan thought back to his fight with Cell, and the events leading up to it. Yes, he really didn't like fighting.

"…. I don't, but I'm not letting anyone else die to a villain like Cell. Dad told me that he wanted me to protect the Earth, so I'm not going to let him down." said Gohan, conviction surging through his voice.

Piccolo's grin quickly turned serious. "I'll be honest kid, you're way out of my league now with this new transformation of yours. Even if I wanted to teach you, there simply isn't anything left I can do for you."

Gohan looked immediately downcast as soon as he heard the words come out of Piccolo's mouth. Those were just the words he didn't want to hear, _"You're too strong"_. It's been just over a week since the events of the Cell Games, and ever since he can't stop thinking about how brash and arrogant he was as an Ascended Saiyan, all of it was because he was so strong, too strong for him to handle in fact.

"I don't want to use that form ever again. I can just go Super Saiyan from now on, and not have to worry about someone accidentally getting killed aga-."

Piccolo put his hand on Gohan's head, silencing him. "It's okay kid, you don't have to turn into an Ascended Super Saiyan if you don't want to." Gohan looked up at Piccolo. "I'll train you, but not to become stronger. If you want to protect the people of Earth, you'll need to get over your fear of your own strength."

Gohan rejoiced that Piccolo had agreed to be his mentor again. He didn't care about the specifics, he was just happy to have a mentor again. "Thanks Mister Piccolo, you're the best!"

He'd rather die before he told you, but Piccolo couldn't wait to start training with Gohan again. Ever since the attack of the Saiyans first came to Earth, he had developed a close friendship with the boy, his first ever. He knew that Gohan needed someone to guide him while he's still mourning the loss of his father, and he couldn't help but be happy that Gohan chose him to be that person.

"Come on, you aren't a little kid anymore, get off me."

Gohan retreated and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

Over at the other side of the lookout, Dende was silently observing the two martial artists. He's only been at the helm for a short period of time, but sometimes the loneliness of being so high up does sometimes get to the little Namekian, as he's sure does Piccolo. The Demon King reincarnate doesn't say it, but Dende can tell just how close they are to one another, almost akin to a father-son relationship, it's a pleasant thing to witness in person.

"I think I'm going to love it here." murmured the little Namekian.

Gohan finished his conversation with Piccolo. He turned his back to both the Namekians before waving goodbye.

"Have a safe trip Gohan!" said Dende.

"Thanks, Dende. I'll see you soon!" replied the Saiyan, before flying off into the distance.

Piccolo and Dende stared at the boy on his way back down to the ground.

"What time is he coming back?"

"He'll come whenever he's ready, I wouldn't expect anything less." smirked Piccolo.

* * *

" _I'm looking forward to training with Mister Piccolo again, I wonder what he's going to have me do first?_ "

The weather is a wonderful phenomenon, ever changing and not knowing what it'll bring the next week means that a wonderful golden sunset such as this is welcomed by most people, no more than the youngling flying through it right now. Gohan enjoyed flying like this, he felt free of all the hassles of normal life. Not that he had one of course, but even the strongest warrior on Earth can get stressed out sometimes. You almost couldn't tell that only a week ago, there was a battle where the fate of the galaxy was on the line..

Gohan knew this fact only too well, with him being the one to finally kill the tyrant. He knows that the battle should've been over the moment he transformed into an Ascended Super Saiyan, which still fills him with grief a week on. His father was forced to sacrifice himself to save the Earth, what kid wouldn't get upset by that?

" _Dad chose to stay dead, but he wouldn't have had to make that choice if I had have killed Cell as soon as I had the chance. I at least owe it to him to honor his wishes._ "

Deep into his musings he nearly flew past Mt. Paozu, that being his home. He can spot Chi-Chi hanging up the washing on the line outside, the weather is just about perfect for it. Instead of landing in his window like he usually would, Gohan decides to tell his mother the news about his training now rather than later.

This house holds special meaning to the Son family, with it being right next to the hut that Goku lived in during the period before he met Bulma. Gohan doesn't have as much of a connection to this land that his father had, but every time he passes through he can't help but think of what Grandpa Gohan would've been like.

Chi-Chi looked up in the sky as a small gust of wind blew up on Gohan's entry. She spoke when he landed on the ground. "How did it go sweetie?"

Gohan smiled at Chi-Chi. "It went great! Mister Piccolo said we can start training whenever I want."

The black-haired woman sighed. "I'm still not a fan of all this, but if it's what Goku wanted, I guess I can allow it…."

"We've already talked about this Mum, I promise I'll still study extra hard when I get home?"

"I know you will, I just thought it would be nice to have a normal life for once." said Chi-Chi somberly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you a normal life Mum, but I need to do this."

Chi-Chi smiled at her son. "I know you do sweetie, and I'm proud of you for defending our home."

"Thanks Mum." said Gohan as he hugged his mother.

"Besides, I threw normal out the window when I married your father." laughed Chi-Chi.

Gohan unlinked his arms from around his mother's waist. "I'm going to my room now."

"Make sure you do your homework while you are in there."

Gohan nodded, and then turned on his heel and walked inside.

When he entered the room, the first thing he did was not dive right into his work, but into his bed instead. Still in his casual white clothes, Gohan turned around to stare at the roof. Memories of his father flooded his vision, all of them happy. Nobody held what happened at the Cell Games against the young Saiyan, and to everyone's surprise, neither did Gohan. Obviously, he still regrets not killing Cell immediately, but he did give his father the chance to be wished back. Goku chose to stay dead by his own volition, and who was he to deny his father's wishes after all he had sacrificed to save him.

" _I promise to train extra hard for you Dad, I'm going to make you proud!_ "

* * *

Later that night, Gohan was awake at his desk doing homework like he was supposed to earlier.

" _Oh man, ever since I decided to start training again I haven't been able to find the motivation to do anything else!_ "

Gohan breathed a sigh and laid back in his chair. He racked his brain for the next couple of minutes thinking of something that he could do to keep himself from being bored. He can hear the clattering of pots and pans in the kitchen, signifying his mother is cooking dinner.

" _Mmmmm, dinner can't come quick enough._ "

Gohan decides to go help his mum prepare dinner for once. He gets up and walks out of his room towards the kitchen. When he enters, he is instantly greeted by the hearty aroma of literal pots of stew. Chi-Chi is busy at work, rapidly moving from one side of the kitchen to the other all while juggling different ingredients and cooking tools in her hands. Gohan looked on at the scene with terror. _"I change my mind, I can't do this!_ "

"Hun, do you mind setting the table for later?" asked Chi-Chi, seeing him form the corner of her eye.

"Uhh sure Mum!"

Under normal circumstances he would've just used his speed to get everything done in a matter of seconds, but that would've gone against the whole purpose of coming to kitchen in the first place. He dodges his mother with precise movements and sets the table in a couple of minutes.

"The table is set Mum, is there anything else that you need help with?"

"That's fine sweetie, go play around for a bit. The stew won't be finished for a couple of hours."

"Okay Mum, I'm going to go outside and come back when dinner is ready if that's alright with you?"

Chi-Chi didn't answer, as she was already back in workhorse mode.

"I'll just take that as a yes _._ "

Gohan took off into the night sky the moment he closed the front door.

He thought for a moment about what he wanted to do with his time, but the answer was obvious. He wanted to train. That's when he realized that he was still in his casual clothes and would have to go back home if he wanted to train.

" _I'll see if Bulma has any more of that Saiyan armor that I wore in the time chamber, I was headed there anyway._ "

With that, Gohan shoots off towards Capsule Corporation.

Along the way, he halts his flight path to look up at the sky. He doesn't do it much but whenever he looks up at the stars, his mind really does start to wonder.

" _To think that Dende is really a god now. Hm_ _, I wonder what other kind of gods there are? If there are any I'll probably get trounced anyway…._ "

Deciding to not waste any more time, he continues his course of travel.

* * *

Gohan reaches Capsule Corp and secretly flies through the back entrance that Bulma had made for all the Z-Fighters to use. Once safely inside, he senses Bulma's energy and walks to her location. He eventually finds his way to a workshop, with Bulma working away at what he presumes is some new vehicle to be produced.

Upon closer inspection, he finds that she seems to be working on the underside of what's obviously a car, although it looks a lot newer than the one his family owns.

"Hey Bulma, what are you working on?"

The blue haired genius is startled by the sudden appearance and jumps back from under the vehicle and bangs her head a piece of metal.

"Owwwww! Gohan, why did you scare me like that?" she cries, while rubbing the sore spot on the back of her head.

"Heh, sorry about that. I guess it was rude of me to waltz on in here without knocking."

"It's fine." she says, putting down her wrench on a table. "What're you up to little man, it's not often you come over here on your own?" the happy smile that's normally on her face returned.

"Well, I was wondering I you had any more of that armor that you made for us when we went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? I need some new clothes to train in, and I don't want to have to sneak back in my room to grab some gi."

Bulma put her hand on her chin and started to think about where she left all the leftover clothing she made that week. Remembering who wears the stuff all day every day, she sighs as her memory of where the storage box is kept returns.

"They are with bonehead upstairs. You can go and grab them if you like but be prepared for the worst." answers Bulma.

Gohan doesn't even need to sense his power to know who she's talking about. "How is Vegeta doing anyway? I haven't seen anyone besides Piccolo and Dende since Trunks went back to the future."

"Well it's nice to see that at least someone besides my family is concerned for him, though you should probably go ask him yourself. I've hardly spoken to Vegeta since the battle against Cell, I don't think he's even used the Gravity Chamber!"

Gohan blinked. Vegeta, hasn't trained? That doesn't sound right at all.

"I'll go up and talk to him." proclaimed Gohan.

"Huh? Are you sure that's really a good idea?"

"I need the gear anyway, I may as well see if he's willing to talk."

Bulma returned to her spot underneath the car that she was found in. "Good luck then."

Gohan nodded and turned to exit the room. Bulma called out to him just as he was about to leave. "Hey Gohan?" the Saiyan looked at Bulma. "Yeah?"

Bulma somberly replied. "If you do manage to get through, could you please tell him that we miss him. I hate not being able to hear him train every day…."

"Sure thing. I'll work something out."

Bulma smiled. "Thanks, Gohan."

With that, Gohan left to not only get his suit, but to talk some sense into Vegeta.

* * *

Okay, I think I got it to a point where I can upload this as a chapter. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I got absolutely swamped with leadership stuff last week and this week I've conveniently gotten terribly sick, so I haven't had the energy to do anything at all. The chapters would usually never be this short as I aim for about 6000-8000 words on any of my chaptered stories, but I felt as I needed to upload _something_ to keep you guys satisfied until I get better.

I must point out, I'm Australian. I'm fully aware that there are some funny words such as 'Mum' that we spell differently to most other countries (I know it's mostly 'Mom'), but I must apologize now because I'm not going to change the way I learnt English to appease everyone, so I'm sorry if that cringes you.

Also, I need a massive favor. Anyone that _doesn't_ mind having the story spoiled for them, I need some people to discuss some things with me about the future of this story. I'm not really going to change much regardless, but I would love it if I could share some things with you people and get your opinions of them.

Lastly, another thanks to all the people who read the first chapter and favorited and followed it etc.…... Your support was what drove me to write this chapter even while I'm ill so thank you again.


End file.
